The Dance-Off
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Based on the hotcakey legend.


"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!"

The cheers echoed throughout the lobby. Sonic watched as the crowd leaned in closer in anticipation of the iconic blue hedgehog's response. Before him stood a long-forgotten rival with a strikingly similar knack for rude, crude attitude. The challenger was none other than Sony's representative from another time: the one and only Crash Bandicoot. He approached Sonic with an over-achieving grin and a thirst for competition.

Sonic watched as the Wumpa-devouring marsupial broke into a enchanting flow of rhythm and balance. Crash marched in place while waving his arms to the beat of his inner funk. He suddenly performed a slow, taunting twirl and ended with his arms splayed out, body slightly cocked at an angle. The grin he gave Sonic as he refaced him was tantalizing to say the least. It disgusted Sonic how amateur the style of Crash's moves were. Sonic did not think twice about flicking a disapproving hand at the bandicoot, expressing his dissatisfaction.

Crash noticed that Sonic was unimpressed by his routine. He upped the ante by posing a new threat. "Let's see whatcha got!" he said enticingly.

Sonic stepped forward. He could never say "no" to a challenge like this. For years he had come to tolerate figures from non-Sega properties, and Crash was no exception. However, the mere thought of an old rival appearing from seemingly nowhere whose intentions were no more than to rub in their superiority in his face was purely aggravating. He knew if this orange, crate-busting nobody was going to toss shade at him, he would have to return the favor tenfold. After all, nobody insults his dancing prowess and gets away with it.

Sonic strutted forward, hands on his hips. He approached the center of the ring of fans and released his inner floor-hog. Crash continued to taunt Sonic to improve on the prior routine. Sonic was ready for anything at this point. He began bouncing up and down as he bent his knees to the rhythm. He waved his right hand in the air in an expression of nonchalance toward the challenger, left hand still propped on his hip.

Crash was in awe of the entire performance as evident by his snide grin gradually drooping to a horrified stare. His arms dropped to his sides. He was starting to feel increasing tension as time passed with each of the deadly dance moves erupting from the Hedgehog's heart.

Sonic started beefing up his set by extending both of his arms out in a stand-still crawl, marching in place for a beat before returning to a horizontal wave followed by right-facing dab.

"WE GOT A DANCE ON!" the announcer shouted into the mic. The crowd started cheering even harder as they themselves became entranced by Sonic's sick vibes.

Sonic grinned at the attention he was regathering from Crash's presence and focused some more energy into tossing a few more dollops of shade through cycling his moves in a unique new form of motion. It was clear that the heat was getting to Crash. He walked toward Sonic with a disapproving glare.

"Okay. Okay. Okay…" said Crash as he got closer to Sonic. He was starting to get annoyed. Seconds later, Sonic performed the ultimate offense, launching out a dance move so sick that it caused Crash to back off in pure shock. He almost fell to the ground in defeat as Sonic dabbed the most righteous amounts of Sega vibes into Crash's Sony soul.

Sonic smirked again when he realized just how effective his scene was. He quickly moved onto an s-shaped sign for sega focused directly at his oppose and nearly knocked him off his feet yet again. He wrapped up the routine as he bounced on his knees excitedly while tossing one more huge glop of shade and crossed his arms.

"Okay… Okay…" said Crash with a determined looked. This next set had to bring the hedgehog down to his knees in awe. He approached Sonic with fire in his eyes. He jumped up from the tips of his big red sneakers and performed the sharpest dab anyone had ever seen. Sonic's furrowed his brow out of shock for this sudden radiance Crash gave off. Now he was interested.

Crash followed up his last powerful dab with a second facing in the opposite direction. He bounded across the ground with style in between each dab. He performed one more pointed toward the crowd, targeting the hearts of his fellow Sony fam.

Sonic raised his hands in a mix of pure astonishment and annoyance. This bandicoot was onto something and it was starting to become a true threat to his steez.

Crash noticed just how worried Sonic was getting and started following up his dabs with a taunting shuffle that incorporated all four limbs in a succession of shade-tossing motions directed solely toward Sonic. Crash began flexing as he shuffled, crossing his arms and spreading them apart like a mixing machine bent on scrambling Sonic's inner balance. Crash finished up his routine by twirling on his heel mirroring the iconic nature of his pre-Fur K origins. He clapped the toes of his shoes at Sonic as he spun out and then flapped his hands around in an attempt to toss what little remaining shade he had not yet managed to include as a finishing touch.

Crash clapped his hands clean of the leftover shade and slowly backed away from his hedgehog rival, relishing every ounce of fear he imposed on him through his stylish prowess. Cries of both cheers and dissatisfaction sounded from the audience. It was apparent to Sonic that this is where he needed to redeem himself or else…

Sonic shrugged off Crash like the nobody he was and burst out into his next routine. He started with the Macarena and slowly evolved the motions into a highly stylized extension of his own being. He jogged his arms around the sector, lightly glaring at Crash as he nosed around the arc. He tossed two more handfuls of shade back at Crash as he exited into the next operation: another set of horizontal waves that would entrap the hearts of any gamer on the planet.

"Okay… Okay… Okay! OKAY!" Crashed began revving up as he jogged in place with anticipation. Now he was starting to feel the thrills and chills of the dance-off. After Sonic finished the horizontal wave and was about to move onto the next move, Crash stole Sonic's flow and incorporated into a wave that seeped throughout his entire body, beginning in the tips of his right fingertips, gushing through his core and exiting through the left fingertips. The shot was so fluent that the steez Crash had jacked had become his own.

Sonic looked ahead, hands on his hips, quite annoyed by the whole ordeal. But he did like where this was going.

Crash faced Sonic in an abrupt motion and began jutting around like a mechanical machine. He dropped one arm down with feigned lack of control. He then slapped his hand back and directed an unexpected wave of shade straight into Sonic's face. Crash then started flagging his hands in spontaneous succession all around Sonic, not letting up for a second to allow the hedgehog back spotlight. He then backed up away from Sonic with an even wider grin, excited and begging for more action from his rival.

Sonic grinned back. He began feeling the flow as he pivoted his waist like a mortar and pestle. His arms were raised high in the sky and he was feeling pretty fly. Crash caught onto to these motions and emulated them. Sonic started pushing shade all around him and began shimmying around the court with relative ease. Crash bounced with excitement to see what Sonic would attempt next.

Sonic stepped back into place and shuffled his hands along his knees, followed up by flashing his arms up and down and completing with a juggle leading into a final dab. Sonic smirked over at Crash while he pulled out another juggle motion.

Crash noticed Sonic had given him the go-ahead and he quickly jumped down to his paws. He started worming down the court toward Sonic with his nose almost touching the ground. He then finished up the technique with a sideways lean, one foot forward, one foot back, and arm in the air with intense gleaming nostalgia. "It's a dance move!" he said excitedly as he arose out of the position. He beckoned to the blue blur to break into the beat.

Sonic's next routine consisted of some more waves and several bounces on the knees. He moved up and down from his original position to assert just how cool he truly was. He was truly transforming the realm of dance through the sick juts and shuffles he sprinkled into his shine time. When he looked up he was surprised to see Crash standing right there in front of him with a paw extended.

"So who won, Sonic?" said Crash exhausted, but still kicking.

Sonic shrugged. But gave Crash a nod of respect for the sick session.

Crash smiled and turned to face the audience encircling them. "I think it's a tie! I dunno!" Te crowd cheered. Sonic waved to everyone with a gleeful expression adorning his lima bean.

Crash turned to Sonic once again and smiled. "I think we should be friends, Sonic."

Sonic turned to Crash in surprise.

"I think we should be friends!" he said again. "There's too much… hatred in the world! We can go here… and there… and exist together! What do you say?"

Sonic nodded with a smile and the two new friends embraced in a brilliant hug that melted everyone's hearts in the honor of this wonderful junction of two of the most beloved anthropomorphic critters in gaming. Everyone cheered at the sight and one weird guy told them to kiss. Crash and Sonic just looked at the guy like he was completely warped. They then shook hands and posed heroically for all to see just how cool they were together as a true brotherhood of pure awesomeness.


End file.
